A Kid From New Bark Town
by ChaosChao2
Summary: Follow Josh as he goes through Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto. Can he defeat the gyms with Totodile and his other Pokémon? Find out! (PLEASE REVIEW!)
1. Meet Totodile

Meet Josh. He's just your average kid, from New Bark Town, going to Professer Elm's house for his first Pokémon. Among entering the lab, he was greeted by none other than Gary, his soon-to-be-rival. Gary was also getting a Pokémon. "Huh! Josh! I already know what Pokémon you're getting. I'm picking Chikorita, and I can bet you're picking Totodile! Am I right?" Josh nodded. "Yeah! How'd you know?" Gary looked odd. "You have been looking at Totodile for days. I know you want it!"  
  
Gary was right. Professer Elm walked in the room. "Josh! You're finally here! Now we can pick the Pokémon you guys want!" Me and Gary were both talking about the same thing. "We already know what we want! I want Chikorita, and Joshie here wants Totodile!" Professer Elm let us to our Pokémon. First, he sent out Gary's Chikorita. It seemed to like Gary. "Chiko-rita!" Gary hugged it, and began his journey.  
  
After five minutes, Professer Elm let Josh see his new Totodile. It seemed to really like him. "Toto! Dile!"  
  
(NOTE: From now on, I will write this story in first-person)  
  
I left Professer Elm's lab, thanking him for my new Totodile. Before I set out for my journey, I went home. "Mom! Guess what? I got my first Pokémon! It's.....Totodile!" I let my Totodile out so my mom could see it. "Toto! Dile!" Mom looked so happy. "That is just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" After that, I set out for my journey. Just me, and my Totodile. 


	2. A Stroll Down Cherrygrove Lane

JOSH'S POKéDEX SO FAR:  
  
Totodile (Caught)  
  
Chikorita (Seen)  
  
____________________________  
  
It was time. I set out for Cherrygrove City, the next city over. The first route in Johto was beautiful. Suddenly, I heard a strange noise. "Pidgey!" Out of nowhere, a Pidgey came and started pecking me! What a friendly greeting THAT was! I decided I could test out my new Pokeballs from Professer Elm. "Go! Totodile! Use Scratch on Pidgey!" Suddenly, Totodile's nails became enlarged and he used a fearful Scratch attack. Pidgey hadn't given up. It used Mud-Slap on Totodile, which lowered his concentration. "Totodile! WATER GUN!" Totodile opened his mouth, and blew out a whole bunch of water. I could tell Pidgey was weak, so I threw a Pokeball at it. One... Two... Three... CAUGHT! I had caught a Pidgey!  
  
I was about to step into Cherrygrove when Gary came over to me. "I saw you catch that Pidgey. It was amazing. I followed what you did and caught Rattata. Maybe we could have a 2-on-2 battle soon? I can't wait!" I agreed. Maybe once we clear the first gym in Violet City, we could have a battle. Gary asked a question I didn't expect him to ask. "Can I travel with you? We can explore and battle together! C'mon, it'll be fun!" With that, I agreed and we were off.  
  
When we arrived at Cherrygrove City, a man asked us if he would like for us to have a tour of the Pokemon world. We both agreed. "First, you'll have to register for the Johto League. You can do this at the Pokemon Center. Here, I'll take you there." The Pokemon Center was huge. It had a healing table. "Here, you can heal your Pokemon to full health." I healed Totodile and Pidgey while Gary healed Rattata and Chikorita.  
  
We went up to the Johto Registration Counter. We both showed our starter Pokemon and IDs saying that we had gotten the Pokemon from Professer Elm. With that, we were in the Johto League.  
  
Our next stop was a Pokemon Mart. "You can buy many useful items here," the man said. We stocked up on Potions, Antidotes, Paralyz Heals (there were many electric pokemon) and some Full Heals.  
  
After the stop at the Pokemon Mart, we were done with the tour. We payed the man $5 and went back to the lake near the end of Cherrygrove. I decided Totodile would like to swim here, so I sent him out. "Toto!" He looked overjoyed to finally get to siwm. I suppose being a Water type he loves swimming. All was going well until a Tentacool attacked us. "Uh-oh! Totodile! Use Bite on it quick!" With that, Tentacool fainted and I captured it.  
  
We slept at the Pokemon Center overnight. The lights at Cherrygrove were simply amazing. Tomorrow would be a day full of excitement, I thought.  
  
I was right. 


	3. The Onix Convention

(NOTE: From now on the Pokedex will be at the bottom of each chapter, to avoid annoyance XD)  
  
Me and Gary set off for yet another day in Johto. We made a plan. Tomorrow we would head to Violet City, but today we'd head to the Onix Convention in downtown Cherrygrove. "It says on the flyer that a free Onix and a Metal Coat can be won if you can defeat the rock king in a battle!" Gary and I both looked like we wanted to win. Both Totodile and Chikorita would have a huge advantage. It would come down to luck.  
  
There was much more to do in downtown Cherrygrove. There was a Pokemon Bookstore, about 6 Pokemon Centers, a Hoppip Fountain, and the Onix Convention. We were 30 minutes early, so we checked out the Pokemon Bookstore.  
  
There were loads of neat books about Pokemon. One was called Pokemon Evolution and some others were Johto's Complete Pokedex, The Eevee Chronicles, and even Breeding for Dummies. One book that really caught my eye was The Johto Trainer's Guide. It had a Pokedex in it, items list, how to fully and effectively train your Pokemon, and much more. I read through the book and uncovered a bunch of tips on raising my Totodile, Pidgey, and Tentacool.  
  
After the bookstore, we headed to the Onix Convention. Gary and I both battled our hardest. Gary's Chikorita clearly one, no doubt about that. Since I was right after Gary, I had to think of only two Pokemon to use. This, too, was a no-brainer. Pidgey wouldn't do too well against Onix, so I chose Tentacool and Totodile, who would both have huge advantages.  
  
The battle began. "Go, Onix!" yelled the Rock King. "Go, Tentacool!" It was all down to my little Tentacool. I knew he would battle his hardest. "Tentacool, Poison Sting!" Tentacool shocked the Onix, and poisoned it. Every single second, Onix was getting weaker and weaker. "Onix, don't let Tentacool win! Use Rock Throw!" Onix had just enough energy left to take out my Tentacool, but the Rock Throw made Onix faint as well. The battle resulted in a tie.  
  
"Go, Graveler!" A big giant rock with two hands came out of a Pokeball. "Go Totodile! Come out and use Water Gun!" Totodile was dancing while doing a Water Gun. "Toto! Dile! Toto!" Because of again, a huge weakness, and because of Totodile's high level, Graveler had recieved a One Hit KO. That really boosted my chance of winning the Onix and Metal Coat.  
  
The time was up. The Rock King made his speach. "I've seen many great battles, but I have never seen one better than my battle with Josh! He therefore wins an Onix and Metal Coat!" He gave me the Metal Coat and Onix and then instructed, "If you want Onix to evolve, put this Metal Coat on him." I didn't want to evolve him just yet, but I will evolve him to a Steelix when he's ready, or if I ever need to battle a grass trainer! 


	4. Enter Scyther

Today was the day. The day that Gary and Josh would head to Violet City. "Y'know Joshie, you just got lucky you got an Onix. With that Metal Coat you really can defeat my Chikorita now." I smiled. Gary had always been better than me at everything, and I finally have a huge advantage over him.  
  
It was getting late, and I knew everyone was hungry. I let out Totodile, Onix, Tentacool, and Pidgey to eat. I really had to make a lot! 2 bowls of Water Pokemon food, 1 Rock Pokemon food, and 1 Flying Pokemon food (even though Pidgey preffered normal food and Onix preffered Ground food.) Gary and I went on our way to Violet City after that.  
  
There was a load of things to do here. One was go to the gym and earn badges, there was a tour for beginners (even though there already was one in Cherrygrove) and there was a trading room in the Pokemon Center.  
  
I decided to check out the trading room. Someone was bound to want Tentacool, who was acting very vicious and didn't seem to like me. I made a big sign that said: WILLING TO TRADE. TENTACOOL. HEALTHY. In no time, a little boy, about 11 years old, came up to me and said, "Hey! A Tentacool! I've been wanting one! I need a poison type for my team." I smiled. A trade! "Yeah, sure! What do you have that you want to trade?" The boy grinned. "You're gonna like this! I have a Scyther! They're really big and powerful. One of the leaders uses them!" I thought. Scyther, a bug type... hm... that wouldn't be too bad... heck, it could REALLY improve my team... "Okay! It's a trade!"  
  
I said my goodbyes to Tentacool, but all it did was use Poison Sting on me. (Ow!) The boy laughed. He let out his Scyther. It looked pretty strong! I couldn't wait to use it. "By the way, Scyther doesen't really like Pokeballs. Could he travel on foot with you?" I agreed, and we traded. I decided I should meet up with Gary, back at the PokeMart. He was buying some Great Balls for catching elusive Pokemon.  
  
When I got back to the PokeMart, Gary was gone. "Scy! Scyther!" Scyther was happy he had a new trainer. Did the boy treat his Scyther bad? What if he treats Tentacool badly? Even though I hate him, I don't want someone to torture Tentacool. "Scyther, I'm looking for my friend, Gary. He'd like to meet you. He travels with me."  
  
We continued looking along Violet City. Scyther searched downtown, while I searched the main area, around the gym. I sent out Pidgey to check out from the sky. When the three of us (that is, Pidgey, Scyther, and myself) met back at the Pokemon Center none of us had any luck. Where could Gary be?  
  
Then it hit me. Gary was at the gym.  
  
JOSH'S POKEDEX SO FAR:  
  
Totodile (Caught)  
  
Chikorita (Seen)  
  
Pidgey (Caught)  
  
Rattata (Seen)  
  
Tentacool (Caught)  
  
Onix (Caught)  
  
Graveler (Seen) 


	5. An Unforgettable Flashback

"Uh... Chikorita! Tackle?" Chikorita tried to Tackle, but it didn't work. Murkrow used Pursuit, and it was all over. "Oh um... hi Josh! I didn't know you were looking. Guess I um... lost to Leader Falkner. Say, who's the cool new Pokemon?" I laughed a little, then introduced my new Pokemon. "I traded Tentacool for this Scyther. It doesen't like Pokeballs, so I told him he could travel with us." Gary was amazed. "Wow, he looks so powerful!"  
  
Falkner came in. "Are you Gary's friend, Josh? I heard you're challenging me next. So less talking, more battling! Come on!" Gary winked. "Go ahead Josh. You'll do great."  
  
The field was set. Falkner had to choose his Pokemon first. It would be a 2-on-2 battle. "Alright. I heard you won the Onix Convention, so I have to be careful because of a rock type. But, alas, I don't care, because it is half groun type. Difficult, very difficult. I think I'll choose... Murkrow!" Gary was mad. "That's the Murkrow he used to beat me. Show me some revenge!" I glanced at Gary, and was more determined than ever to win.  
  
"Go, Totodile!"  
  
Totodile came out, again dancing. I guess it loved to dance. "Totodile, scratch!" Totodile knew exactly what to do. It's nails sharpened and it scratched Murkrow rather hard. Murkrow was nowhere near giving up. It kept it's focus, and listened for Falkner's commands.  
  
"Murkrow, Drill Peck!"  
  
Murkrow's beak came right into poor Totodile. Neither of them would give up.  
  
"Totodile, Water Gun!"  
  
That must have done the trick, because Totodile blasted Murkrow down. The judge said, "Murkrow is unable to battle. Totodile wins!" There was a cheer from Scyther and Gary. One down, one to go, I thought. Suddenly, Totodile's body illuminated. Something wierd was going on. It was changing shape. It was evolving!  
  
"Cool! Josh, your Totodile just evolved into Croconaw!"  
  
I was so happy. "That's so cool! I think Totodile might be a tad too tired for this last battle, so I'll have it return." I was wating for Falkner to choose his last Pokemon. "Go, Skarmory!" A steel type, huh? It didn't matter. It was still part flying so...  
  
"Go, Onix! Come out and use Rock Throw!"  
  
I don't know why or how, but for some reason Skarmory was KO'd. "What? Is Onix really that powerful?" Falkner didn't seem too impressed. "You won it from the Rock King, so I expect it's level 98 or something like that." My eyes widened. "I didn't know it was at such high levels!"  
  
Falkner said, "Congratulations" and handed me the Zephyrbadge. It looked so cool. "Hey, guys... I saw this one kid, Ash... He traveled with two gym leaders in Kanto. Could I please travel with you? It's been my dream to travel around and see Johto. I could tell you everything I know about Pokemon and the marvelous bird Pokemon. Oh, please!"  
  
It was kind of funny, the way Falkner was begging to travel with us. But, I'm a nice guy, what can I say? "Fine, you can come with us. Besides, I want to rechallenge you at the end of Johto anyway!" Gary answered for me.  
  
The 4 of us (that includes Scyther) went on our journeys through Johto, and to this day, I still remember them.  
  
I remember what happened after leaving the gym... 


	6. A Special Evolution

The Bellsprout tower looked so cool! I just had to go to it. I thought grass Pokemon were just so cool. Plus, if anyone challenged me to a battle I would have my Pidgey. I also had a big decision to make. Should I evolve Onix? Gary had always wanted to see a Steelix, but he said he'd rather catch one by himself. I decided. "Onix, please come out. You're going to be a Steelix now. Here, I'll help you put on your Metal Coat." I took it out of my backpack. It was so shiny, and it was a perfect fit for Onix. Onix didn't look like it really wanted to evolve, but I was so exited I forgot that it had feelings too. Scyther must have understood Onix's feelings, and it jumped in between me and Onix. Tripping, I lost my balance and the Metal Coat went on Scyther! Could Scyther evolve with a Metal Coat? I would soon find out.  
  
It was! Scyther was evolving! The same luminous light that I had seen when Totodile evolved to Croconaw was coming over Scyther. After the process was over, Syther said saomething wierd. "Scizor! Scizor!" Ah! Cool! My Scyther had evolved into Scizor! Falkner and Gary had both seen this, and Falkner was amazed. Gary looked dissapointed that Onix didn't evolve, but I didn't care. I guess Falkner liked Scizor because even though Scizor isn't a flying type (it's Bug/Steel), it could fly very very fast. The speed was amazing. "Such a fast flyer! If he was a Flying type, I would bring him to the gym! By the way, I forgot to ask you two if you have Flying types. It's my dream to see every single one!" Gary told Falkner he didn't have any. I sent out Pidgey, but it was nothing new to Falkner.  
  
***  
  
Hiding in the bushes were a familiar trio...  
  
"Hey Jessie! You think we could capture that Scizor? Just imagine! The boss would be so overjoyed that he would have to promote us!"  
  
It was none other than the evil Team Rocket. The trio was made up of Jessie, James, and Meowth (with occasional appearances of Wobbuffet).  
  
"Dat's a good idea, James! We can steal it!" Jessie disagreed. "Let's wait for Scizor to be trained to a very high level, then we capture it!" The three went back to usual business, in hopes that they could meet Scizor after the final gym, in Blackthorn City.  
  
***  
  
"So, where's the next gym Falkner?" I asked. Falkner wanted to act smart. "I know all of the gyms! First is my gym, next we have Bugsy's Bug gym in Azalea City, then Whitney's Normal gym, then Eusine's Ghost gym, then Chuck's Fighting gym, then Jasmine's Steel gym, then Pryce's Ice gym, then Claire's Dragon gym." (An anime sweatdrop went over me and Gary's heads.) So, knowing where the next gym was, we all set off toward Azalea City... 


End file.
